Challenges
by WhyDoPeopleTakeTheBestNames
Summary: 3 different challenges each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Challenges

Challenge #1 Naruto and Highschool DxD

Genre: Humor/(Optional)

Summary:

Naruto just wanted to live in peace for a little bit, was that to much to ask? So why the hell did a emotionless loli come to his home demanding him to leave?

Naruto is Great Red Fanfiction

Rules:

1\. Naruto has to have lived in the dimensional gap before Ophis.

2\. Naruto is a lot stronger then canon Great Red.

3\. Naruto does not like the three factions due to them bringing chaos to the land he has fought to achieve peace for.

4\. Naruto must be the lovable idiot we all know and love.

5\. Naruto's base form has to have him being Great Red

Rules 6 and 7 is optional

6\. Naruto has access to chakra still

7\. Naruto's rival in power must be Madara who took up the name Trihexa.

Pairing is optional but it must not involve any females in the three factions and no yaoi please.

Challenge #2 Naruto and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

Genre: Action/Adventure

Summary:

The kyuubi's lingering chakra in the air after the attack subconsciously sent themselves into Naruto's body looking for a new container but inavertedly destroyed his chakra network making him unable to mold chakra,but due to this event Naruto unlocked something more special. "Hehe my siblings may have the kyuubi's chakra but I have... THE WORLD!"

Stand User Naruto, Powerful Naruto

Rules:

1\. Naruto must be a sarcastic semi-arrogant badass that can actually back up his words.

2\. Naruto must stay as a member of Konoha.

3\. Naruto must he on Jiraiya's level after he graduates the academy and on Madara and Hashirama's level after the time-skip.

4\. Naruto must be semi-reliant with The World.

5\. Naruto must hold resentment to his family forever.

6\. Naruto must be a taijutsu expert.

Pairing: No konoha girls or yaoi

Challenge #3 Fairy Tail and Fate/Stay Night

Genre: Humor/Drama

Summary:

Rin was expecting to summon a saber class hero but instead she got a fire breathing semi-insane pinkette beserker that doesn't know the meaning of holding back..."Fuck my life." Rin said with a face palm hearing a massive explosion in the distance.

Servant Natsu, strong Natsu

Rules:

1\. Natsu remains the lovable idiot we all know and love.

2\. Natsu is as powerful as Gilgamesh.

3\. Natsu's noble phantasm can either be dragon force, his E.N.D form, him turning into Igneel or a reality marble similar to Iskandor's except it's Fairy Tail thats aids him in his fight.

4\. Natsu must have PTSD from the events in the Tartaros Arc and from witnessing Acnologia kill Igneel.

5\. Natsu must come to terms with having to kill in the holy grail war.

Pairing: Natsu x Rin x Saber

P.M. Me if you want to do any of the challenges.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenges

Challenge #1. Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Genre: Humor/Adventure

Summary: These gods have grown arrogant, playing with mortal lives just because they are known as the pinnacle of power, thinking no one would be able to oppose them. It's too bad that I was born then GURARARARARA. (Couldn't think of a better summary)

Naruto is Whitebeard of the Percyverse.

Rules:

1\. Naruto is the son of Poseidon or Neptune (up to you)

2\. Naruto is more attuned to earthquakes then water (Why am I even saying this he is the Whitebeard of this verse)

3\. Naruto's strength must rival that of the big three combined.

4\. Poseidon/Neptune has to admit that Naruto has a better affinity with earthquakes then himself.

5\. Naruto while having Whitebeard's personality must still be our favorite lovable idiot.

6\. Naruto has to have the love of freedom on the sea and whether or not he has a crew is up to you. (You can decide if it would be consisted of the original Whitebeard pirates or not.)

7\. Naruto has to conquer the Sea of Monsters/Bermuda Triangle and claim it as his territory.

8\. Naruto is a troll, pain in the ass, and the rival of the gods due to his outlook on them and their way of life.

(Optional)

9\. Naruto's archenemy is Teach who is the lost son of Hades.

10\. The 3 marine admirals are also enemies with Naruto and they are Titans created by the Fates to counter Naruto.

Challenge #2. Naruto and Yugioh crossover

Genre: Humor/Drama

Summary: He was a being of infinite power, capable of wiping out armies in a single night, whose prowess was only surpassed by his master Horakhty, so why in the world was he assigned to be a babysitter to three new goddesses to the pantheon!?

Exodia Naruto

Rules:

1\. Naruto was created by Horakhty to be the guardian of the pantheon.

2\. Elemental Nations never existed.

3\. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra have to be females.

4\. Begins as Naruto is taking care of the young Egyptian goddesses cursing Horakhty in his mind.

5\. There has to be a timeskip where the goddesses go from toddlers, to children, to preteens, and so on and so forth.

6\. Naruto has to be a tsundere to the three goddesses, while he says taking care of them is a pain in the ass and all that and says he doesn't care about them, he is actually protective of them to the point that he constantly gets into fights with the other gods just for them flirting with the goddesses.

7\. The three goddesses have major crushes on Naruto due to the fact he has been their for them all their life.

8\. The prologue has to be about Naruto taking care of the goddesses and bonding with them throughout their life before getting sealed away by humans to be used as a weapon, but when Pegasus first creates duel monsters or whatever it's called Naruto's soul is transferred into the Exodia cards.

9\. Naruto is Yugi's exodia that he uses against Kaiba.

10\. Naruto lost all his memories about his life, only knowing that he is Yugi's protector.

11\. Weevil does not throw away Naruto into the ocean (remember Naruto is now the cards themselves.)

Optional:

12\. Naruto is the teacher of Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra.

13\. Naruto, instead of getting sealed away, is killed by Zorc and reborn as Yugi's exodia.

14\. There are multiple Exodias that are created after Naruto gets sealed or killed but their might does not compare to Naruto.

Pairing: Naruto x FemEgyptian Goddesses

Challenge #3. Naruto and Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover

Genre: Humor/Romamce

Summary: He was Gamindustri's greatest mercenary, intimidated by none feared by (almost) all, so why the blue screen of death (Their version of Hell) was he babysitting 3 children alongside a airheaded CPU that gave him the chills.

Kiritsugu Naruto

Rules:

1\. Must take place in the ultradimension

2\. Naruto has his original personality unless he is in a fight or on an extremely dangerous mission, then he acts like Kiritsugu.

3\. Naruto is physically stronger then any human but is weaker then the CPUs in their HDD and their more dangerous enemies.

4\. Naruto's deadliness puts him on a pedastal as the most dangerous man in the world and that even the CPUs won't be able to defeat him.

5\. Naruto must have his regeneration as well as Kiritsugu's weapons and his skill Time Accel.

6\. Naruto has a crush on Noire and is a tsundere towards her (imagine the comedy of tsunderes arguing with each other XD).

Optional:

7\. You can bring in Kirei as the archenemy of Naruto

8\. You can give Naruto a younger sister that acts like Kushina.

Pairing: Naruto x UltraNoire x HyperNoire x Plutia x Neptune (whether or not you want to add more is up to you)

P.M. Me if you want to take a challenge.


End file.
